Pancéa
|Race = Robot |Gender = Genderless |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mule (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Bollarator (teammate/fusee) Koitsukai (teammate/fusee) Paparoni (teammate/fusee) Viara (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Panchia is large green robotic with large torso and tiny legs. Personality Biography Background Panchia is a robot warrior created by Paparoni. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Panchia is called upon by Mule, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. He was briefly seen listening to Brianne de Chateau's call alongside Ganos, Obuni, Botamo, Koitsukai, and Cabba but he didn't know was that Rabanra, Vikal, and Zarbuto was called by Brianne to cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs in their transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and resisted Brianne's heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, then dodged the attacks. Panchia was later seen going up against Monna but they stopped fighting when they sensed Jiren's power, and watched his and Goku's fight. After Goku was seemingly destroyed by Jiren deflecting the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at him, Panchia, appeared alongside the crater, seemingly ready to fight Jiren, but then Goku emerged, having unlocked the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Later on, Panchia, Bollarator, and Koitsukai executed an order from Mosco to eliminate an exhausted Goku, so Team Universe 3 would be tied in first place with Team Universe 7. So the trio sneaked up on Goku, and started their onslaught on the recovering Saiyan. After Cabba was eliminated by Frieza, Goku spotted Vegeta fighting Toppo, and momentarily slipped away from Panchia and the other two Universe 3 fighters to talk to Vegeta. This was short lived however, as the Universe 3 trio started their onslaught once again. Not so long after, Bollarator, Koitsuki, and Panchia jumped in the air, and began to charge at Goku as a finishing blow. Right before they could hit Goku, Caulifla quickly jumped in and sneak attacked all three fighters, knocking them away. Power Panchia was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He was easily knocked away by a surprise attack from base Caulifla. After analyzing the attack patterns of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, teaming up with Koistukai and Bollarator he was able to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan though they were overall outmatched and forced to merge. Goku is amazed that Ultimate Gohan is able to do so well against all three robots at once. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid Ki blasts at his opponent. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ''ki. *'Fly and walk' - Panchia changes to fly or walk. *'3D Scan Mode' - Panchia looks at the opponents and analyzes their strength and moves. *'Plan X' - Panchia is capable of merging with Bollarator and Koitsukai into a giant robot. Fusions Koichiarator thumb|Koichiarator Koichiarator is the result of Plan X, and the combination of Bollarator, Koitsukai and Panchia's bodies. During the fusion process, Bollarator's upper body fits into the lower part of Panchia, and it shrinks its arms, thus combining their bodies. With Koichiarator formed, Bollarator represents and acts as the lower part of the fusion, especially as the legs. Anilaza Anilaza is the product of a Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique, and the result of the fusion between the last four members (Bollarator, Koitsukai, Panchia and Paparoni) of Team Universe 3. By sacrificing his life, Paparoni combined his body with the other three remaining warriors of the Universe 3, in that they are merged in the form of Koichiarator, thus originating the gigantic Anilaza. Voice actors *Japanese: Kenji Nomura Battles *Panchia vs. Vikal *Panchia vs. Monna *Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator vs. Goku *Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator vs. Caulifla *Panchia vs. Goku *Panchia and Bollarator vs. Goku and Vegeta *Panchia and Bollarator vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Panchia, Koitsukai, and Bollarator vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *His name comes from , an italian kind of bacon. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters